Tree house singing
by Makana345786
Summary: Karaoke time. Read! I need insults to Apollo.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything accept for Clementine**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

I was sitting with my half-sister Clementine by the lake while reading the Odyssey. See, Clementine is from California like me instead she's from LA. Clem looks exactly like me accept that she has a bob hair cut with a pink streak on a dangling piece of hair. Clem groaned. "I'm so bored!" "Why not read?" I asked "Read all my books already." "Oh, Okay" I replied. "I have an idea! How about karaoke at the tree house." Clem had this tree house that the Hephaestus cabin built because she had anger issues and would kill anyone in a 3 meter radius. But, she's healed now. "Okay." "I'll invite Percy, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Thalia".

***At the tree house***

Clem's tree house was cool. She had a mike and a laptop by a table. Five bean bag chairs and a black couch in the middle of the room. The room was lilac with cherry wood flooring. All of them climbed the ladder up to the house and sat down on the beanbag chairs. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

**Clem's P.O.V.**

I was preparing the mike when I heard them arguing about who wants to go first. "STOP!" I yelled. They flinched, I understand too. I haven't had a temper flare like that since I was cured. "If you guys are fighting then I'll go first". There were mumbles of Okay and KK. I went to my Laptop and pressed the Karaoke version of 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. I grabbed the mike and started tapping my foot to the beat.

**Third person's**

**There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, <strong>

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris started clapping to the beat.

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart,**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us,**  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling,<strong>

**We could have had it all,**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>

**Baby, I have no story to be told,**  
><strong>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<strong>  
><strong>Think of me in the depths of your despair,<strong>  
><strong>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us,**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>

**We could have had it all,**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>

**And you played it to the beat,**  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>

**Could have had it all,**  
><strong>Rolling in the deep,<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>  
><strong>But you played it with a beating,<strong>

**Throw your soul through every open door,**  
><strong>Count your blessings to find what you look for,<strong>  
><strong>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,<strong>  
><strong>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,<strong>

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**  
><strong>We could have had it all,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all,<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>It all, it all, it all,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>

**We could have had it all,**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>

**Could have had it all,**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep,<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<strong>

**But you played it,**  
><strong>You played it,<strong>  
><strong>You played it,<strong>  
><strong>You played it to the beat.<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris's jaws dropped to the floor. "-I –I never knew you could sing!" Nico exclaimed, "There's a lot of things you don't<p>

know about me" Clem whispered into his ear when she sat down next to him. Nico blushed. "Thalia do you want to go next?" Annabeth asked "Sure" she replied

**(A/N: Thalia isn't in the Hunt)**. "I'll be singing What the Hell by Avril Lavigne". Clem went to put it in, but something appeared behind them….

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Teehee clifie. I always wanted to do this. I need song requests and insults to Apollo. I won't be writing for a month or two because I'm moving. So, I need to help pack.<strong>

**Always Reading,**

**Bookwormgirl2497 a.k.a Booky2497  
><strong>


End file.
